mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Tennis: Rally Ruckus
'Mario Tennis: Rally Ruckus '''is an installment in the ''Mario Tennis ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch 3D. Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy (Unlockable) * Toad * Toadette (Unlockable) * Yoshi * Birdo (Unlockable) * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Dry Bowser (Unlockable) * Dry Bones (Unlockable) * Spike * Chain Chomp * Cappy * Sprixie Princess (Unlockable) * Metal Mario * Pink Gold Peach (Unlockable) * Austin * Emma H. * Aaron * Nolan P. * Brandon D. * Logan * Caleb R. * Ellie * Cassidy * Corden * Alex S. * Zac * Katie * Laura * Hazel * Rachel V. * Landen * Bridget * Anna F. * Makaila * Elliot * Dan * Nick B. * Joe L. * Anna B. Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Goomba * Shy Guy * Pianta * Boo Items * Green Shell * Red Shell * Banana * Mushroom * Mega Mushroom * Star * POW Block * Lightning Courts Courts are based off of ''Mario ''series locations. * Mushroom Plains (Grass Court) * Koopa Cave (Clay Court) * Toad Harbor (Hard Court) * Dusty Dune (Sand Court) * Mushroom Gorge (Mushroom Court) * Peach Castle (Carpet Court) * Jungle Japes (Wood Court) * Sherbet Land (Ice Court) * Shiveria (Snow Court) * Sparkling Waters (Water Court) * Bowser Castle (Stone Court) * Rainbow Road (Crystal Court) Jukebox Each court comes with 6 additional songs to use in Exhibition mode. * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Underground Theme from Super Mario World * Hazy Maze Cave from Super Mario 64 * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Super Bell Subway - Underground from Mario Kart 8 * Underground Power Plant from Super Mario Odyssey '' * Delfino Plaza from ''Super Mario Sunshine * Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine * Beach Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii * Port Prisma from Paper Mario: Color Splash * New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey * Desert Land from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Shifting Sand Land from Super Mario 64 * Desert Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Slipsand Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Sprawling Savannah from Super Mario 3D World * Bone Dry Dunes from Mario Kart 8 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Athletic Theme from Super Mario World * Athletic Theme from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 * Peach Gardens from Mario Kart DS * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Peach's Castle from Mario Sports Mix * Pandemonium from Mario Party 9 * Champion Road from Super Mario 3D World * King K. Rool from Donkey Kong Country * Bramble Blast from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * Battle For Storm Hill from Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat * DK Jungle from Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast * Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Swinger Flinger from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Sherbet Land from Mario Hoops 3-on-3 * Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Mount Wario from Mario Kart 8 * Ice Land from Super Mario Bros. 3 * DK Pass from Mario Kart DS * Freezeflame Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * DK Summit from Mario Kart Wii * Freezy Flake Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Snow Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story * Bianco Hills from Super Mario Sunshine * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Beach Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Bubblaine from Super Mario Odyssey * Castle Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Castle Theme from Super Mario World * Bowser's Theme from Super Mario 64 * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World * Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart DS * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 8